Apprentice
by Musicstarnc
Summary: Viola doesn't know what to expect when her 'knight in shining armor' turns out to be another witch. Given a choice between life and death Viola chooses life. There's only one catch: she has to live it in Ellen's body. To gain back her old life Viola has to become the things she hates most in the world: a theif, a liar, but most important; a witch. Based on true end. Bad summary.
1. Breathe For a Minute

Viola ran. Well, as much as she could run like this. She was now floating, more or less. He wanted to eat her and she had to escape.

She turned onto a street with a few shops and a café. People were all over the place, but none of them could see her. Or no one cared. She hoped it was the first and even though both held her doom it meant that not all of humanity was doomed along with her. She stopped and tugged at people, begging for help, but it was no use. Whenever she tried to grab someone she drifted through as if she were only vapor. It was very likely she was.

She held back tears in favor of anger, resentment, and a little panic. Of all of the ways she would have imagined she would die Viola would have never guessed it would be at the hands of her own father. True, he had been under the illusion that he was saving Viola and smiting the monster whom had only wanted her death but he had been wrong. And he would never know. For she could not tell him and that witch, that evil witch, had stolen the most important thing to her.

She wanted to do nothing more than sit for hours on end and cry but as much as she wanted to the demon who she had began to think a friend now only wanted her for dinner. And not as a guest but the main course.

She continued running and screaming hoping that someone, _anyone, _would hear her cries and save her. She began to think that she was out of luck. No one saw her, and all of those living people, those happy, blissfully clueless, living people, continued on with their everyday lives even though Viola's was about to end for good.

"Hey, kid! Where'd you go? It's not like you've got anyone else to turn to; no one can see you. So let's stop playing hide and seek and I promise that I'll make it painless" The demon said. If only he could take away the pain. But Viola was no quitter. He was close, but still hadn't found her yet. There was still time.

She ran around a corner and down a bit. Stopping in front of a small grocery store. A young woman, maybe seventeen, with springy green hair cut very short with matching eyes. She wore a simple black dress with a collar and no sleeves that went about halfway to her knees, a pair of denim, skin-tight jeans and purple hightop sneakers. She was looking over a grocery list and clutching a paper bag in her arms. She looked in Viola's direction and surprise flitted across her features. She could see Viola!

Not one to waste even the tiniest chance Viola ran up to her. "Please! He's after me! Save me! Save me, please! He wants to eat me! My dad... oh, my dad..." Viola sniffled but didn't cry despite the tears welling up in her eyes.

The woman nodded and whispered "Take me to your body. I think I can fix this." Viola's heart sank. She didn't have it. Ellen had it; and wasn't planning on giving it back.

"I don't have it," she said.

"That's obvious. Take me to the body you had prior to being separated from it," the woman argued. Viola couldn't use that either. She'd just die again.

"We can't use that body. It's ruined," tears spilled down her face. The woman was willing to help her but Viola couldn't give her what she needed.

"I'll see about that. Take me to it" the woman said. Viola sighed but walked back toward the forest. They would have to get the legs and eyes from inside the house as well as the husk of a body on the path outside. However they encountered another problem not too long later.

"There you are" the demon in a cat's body sauntered toward Viola. He looked hungry.

"The cat!" Was all Viola seemed to be able to say.

"The cat?" The woman asked. She looked at the cat and frowned distastefully. Then smiled cruelly walking over and picking up the cat by the scruff of his neck. "My, my, my... what a naughty kitty you've been. I suppose I'll have to punish you," she said like this was a fun game and she'd just won.

"I may not be the demon who gave you powers but I can sure as hell take them away" He hissed. She laughed. Cackled?

"Silly kitty. I was born like this," she spoke as though she was speaking to a difficult child not a demon. "There isn't a thing you can do. Now how to do away with a naughty little thing like you?" She thought for a bit. Was it Viola's imagination or did the demon actually look scared? "Oh, I know!" She brightened. She muttered something under her breath and ran her fingers over the demon's silky black fur. When she was done he appeared to be covered in frost. "There. Now you can't move. Let's go fix you up, kid" the woman - no, the _witch_ - said.

"You... you're a..." Viola stuttered. Wonderful. Had she not suffered at the hands of witches enough already?

"I'm a... witch?" The woman asked playfully. "Yes, I am. I won't hurt you, don't worry."

"You're lying. I don't trust witches" Viola spat.

"Even if I were lying, if I really wanted to harm you I wouldn't have said or done anything. I'd have let that demon eat you. You should know that all witches, or at least most of them, only act if they have motivation." That was true. Ellen had motivation. If she hadn't done what she did she would have died in that body. Her sickness was her motivation. But rather than cost Ellen, Viola had paid the ultimate price in her place. Viola sighed. "Now will you let me help you?" She asked.

"What's your name?" Viola asked.

"Cornelia. My name is Cornelia" the witch, Cornelia, said. "What's yours?"

"Viola."

"Well, Viola, how about showing me where your body is?"

"Follow me," Viola said, melancholy. The day's events were beginning to take a toll on her. "You should know that the body we're getting isn't mine. My body was stolen."

Cornelia raised her eyebrows like this was a shock to her. "Really? Well, what happened to the other body? The one you died in?"

"The witch that had it was rather ill. Her sickness was going to kill her so she stole my body. She tricked me into taking a tonic that took away my voice. Before she gave me the body she gouged out her own eyes and cut off her legs. So I couldn't chase her, or see her, or cry for help. I followed her outside but she stabbed me with a knife. Then my dad showed up..." at this point tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. "He... she... She tricked him and he..." Viola broke down crying. Cornelia kelt beside her and made like she was going to pat her back or put her arms around her shoulder. Then she thought better of it. Viola was a ghost; she could see her just fine but her hand would still pass right through her.

"Don't worry about it. I don't need to know the rest. I get the gist of it. Take me to her body... or its parts. Whichever. I'll handle it from there" Cornelia said softly and gave Viola a confident smile; almost motherly. It lifted Viola's spirits. They walked all the way back to the house in silence. "Is that it?"

"Yeah" Viola said. She pointed to a gory heap on the ground that was once Ellen's body. Blood still trickled from the eyes, torso and head. Cornelia flicked her wrist and the parts disappeared.

"Where's the rest?" She asked.

"Inside the house" Viola replied. "But if you go in there the house will try to kill you."

"We'll see about that. I'm a pretty powerful witch myself. I think I can counter any magic spells your little thief can conjure up." Cornelia said confidently then she sauntered toward the house. The first thing she did when she walked through the door was place some sort of spell on the first door inside the house. When she opened it they were in Ellen's room.

"How did you...?" Viola asked awe-struck.

"I told you. I'm a powerful witch," Cornelia retorted.

Viola didn't know what to say. Cornelia found her legs and eyes easily enough and whisked them away. Viola heard her muttering something along the lines of 'I hope we find them before she does.' Viola assumed she meant Ellen and followed Cornelia around the room. "Whoever this witch is, she certainly knows how to make a scene... and a mess," Cornelia commented absent-mindedly. Viola nodded in agreement. The place really was gruesome. "Okay then!" Cornelia clapped her hands together. "Now for the fun part. Let's get back to my house!" She shouldered her groceries, which Viola had forgotten that she had, and walked calmly out of the house. Viola followed her. Once out of the house Cornelia whispered something and another door outlined itself into a nearby tree. "Perhaps I'm being a bit hasty but special circumstances call for this sort of thing." Like that justified defying the laws of nature. Cornelia opened the door and it led into another house. Cornelia walked through it and Viola followed. Once Cornelia slammed the door shut it disappeared. They appeared to be in a kitchen and sprawled out on the table were Ellen's body parts. "Alright Viola this is where I need you to once again merge with the body. Not all the cells are dead yet so I can re-animate it but I have to act fast and I need your life energy to attach to it. Think about it as going under for surgery. I'm almost positive you won't die."

"That sounds re-assuring." Viola said dryly. She sounded bored but she was scared out of her mind. This was her only chance though. She wasn't about about to let it slip away. Not after all the trouble Cornelia had gone through. Voila sighed, defeated by her fear. "How do I do it?"

"Just let yourself phase through it and think about connecting physically with body. You'll become re-aligned with it and then it's me against however much time you get in there. All I have to is make it so you can live. Then I'll focus on fixing the small things. Like your eyesight and legs. I'll admit I might have gotten in a bit over my head. This body is riddled with disease and medication. Not to mention the bullet holes and stab wounds. But I think I can do it. Once it's fit for living I'll put you to sleep so you won't feel anything. I'm not going to lie. This will probably be very painful." Cornelia gave Viola a sympathetic glance and gestured for her to go into the body. Aside from the eyes, which were floating in a jar beside the head, Cornelia had arranged Ellen's body so it was right. She had even shut the empty eye sockets. Viola steeled herself and went inside.

Her vision was cut of instantly and her nerves screamed in protest once life flowed through the body once again. Everything flared with pain. Her head mostly. She could hear Cornelia's voice but it sounded distant. Her throat was scratchy. It felt like she had swallowed a razor blade that was on fire. Then a cooling sensation worked its way through her head. It felt less and less like fire and more like an unpleasant stinging. Viola became aware of her consciousness slipping away unsure if it was Cornelia's magic or her life energy taking its leave.

Her thoughts became fuzzy but she managed a silent prayer of thanks as her consciousness finally ebbed away. In that last minute, she drew a final breath of relief.


	2. What A Wonderful World Not Really

**Sorry about the late update! My computer monitor broke and I wasn't really able to type for this! I've been working on it in a little notebook but you can only get so far sneaking writing fanfics in school. I usually update monthly and I know this isn't really that late if you consider that but thank you to all who waited!**

Viola's first impression of the world: dark. Her vision was still dark, and displayed nothing of the world. She wondered if Cornelia hadn't been able to repair her eyes and if she was now blind. When she touched her hands to her face she felt tightly wrapped cloth. Bandages. Her legs felt like lead and she was nursing a small headache. It became clear to her, as the dizziness faded from her mind, that she was coming out of heavy sedation.

She felt something soft brush against her legs. "Ooh, she's awake" cooed a woman's playful voice. Viola definitely hadn't heard it before. Where was Cornelia?

She heard a door swing open slowly and footsteps. "Wish, you know Corny doesn't like you in her room." This voice belonged to another girl. Younger, maybe around Viola's age. She recognized it faintly but couldn't remember the face of the speaker. Viola then heard a cat's meow followed by purring.

The blood froze in her veins. Was it the demon? She couldn't tell. The furry thing brushed against her hand and she felt paws. She lifted her hand up and scratched small, pointed ears. Viola was almost certain she was petting a cat. Then the cat was swept up into the air. "You aren't allergic to cats, right?" The girl asked. "Oh, you can take those bandages off now."

Viola wasted no time ripping them off. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light.

The girl certainly looked Viola's age. Her skin was fairly tanned and wild curly hair was white as fresh-fallen snow. She had delicate features and almond-shaped eyes that were crimson red. No, they were blue. Amber? Green? It took Viola a full minute to realize her eyes were shifting through colors as she sized Viola up. They eventually settled on lavender and stopped shifting colors.

She wore a green T-shirt with a striped green and white long-sleeved under shirt. She also had on a powder blue skirt, white knee-highs, and house slippers. In her arms was a creamy white cat with brown on her paws, chest, ears, nose, and tail tip. The cat's eyes sparkled the color of peridots and brimmed with intelligence. As opposed to a usual cat's curiosity.

"Hey, I recognize you!" Viola exclaimed, though for whatever reason she didn't sound like herself in the least. She sounded just like - Viola shuddered - Ellen.

"Really? I haven't seen you before. My name is Yukiko, or Yuki, if it helps," said the girl. Yuki... Yuki... Viola knew that name. And that face. She knew that she knew it. Where had she seen it before? "Are you going to tell me your name?" Yuki asked.

"Viola."

"Viola!?"

"Yeah, why such a reaction?"

"But if you're Viola... If you're that same Viola I'm thinking of then... What happened to you? I remember a Viola with blonde hair that was usually braided and eyes like emeralds that smiled when you did. Now you look..." Yuki continued on but Viola was entranced by the mirror on the wall.

There was no way the face looking back at her could even possibly be her reflection. Looking back at her was a girl with long purple hair pulled back by a ribbon and amber eyes. Pale skin that may have once been sickly and rarely saw the sun. Looking back at her was Ellen. There was no mistaking it. Viola screamed.

"Hey, don't wake up Corny!" Yuki cried, putting a finger to her lips. Viola peered out and she could barely see into the living room. She could just make out Cornelia's sleeping figure on the couch. "The second I came home she locked me into my room and told me to sleep. She looked scary and gory but she insisted on it being paint. Looking at you though... well, it makes me think otherwise."

"Oh..." was all Viola could think to say. She looked down at what was apparently the clothes 'Corny' had picked out for her. She appeared to be wearing a plain T-shirt with a faded character on it and a pair of blue pajama pants, plastered with indigo stars. Had Cornelia given her these last night?

"Poor Yuki didn't even get to see what Cornelia was up to in the kitchen last night. And she was oh, so curious, too," said Wish. Viola whirled around but all she saw were Yuki and the cat.

"Where's Wish?" Viola asked.

"What do you mean 'where's Wish' I'm right here, silly girl," the cat, Wish, bristled. So not only was Wish the cat, she could talk too. It should have surprised Viola but after everything that had happened to her, still... Viola guessed one never got used to meeting various talking animals. Even if she had only met two and they both were cats.

"Well, Viola, are you hungry?" Yuki asked.

"I, um," at that moment Viola's stomach growled. "I guess I am."

They walked to the kitchen. As they walked Viola looked at Cornelia passed out on the couch. Her face was serene and her hair was strewn out. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday only now they were caked with dried blood.

"Poor, Corny..." Yuki said. Viola jumped. When had she gotten behind her? "What happened to you two?"

"I... really don't want to talk about it right now..." Viola said. It was still too soon.

"That's okay," Yuki replied. She offered a weak but sad smile.

"Thanks. Now I believe we were about to get some breakfast," Viola said.

Yuki laughed. "Yeah." They went into the kitchen. The place literally sparkled with cleanliness. Cupboards and cabinets full of stuff lined the walls. Shiny kitchen wear and tiled floors as well as the overpowering smell of antiseptic made Viola feel as though she were standing back in her aunt's kitchen. Auntie Nora always was a bit of a neat freak. "Well, whatever she was doing she sure cleaned up nice."

"Yeah. I thought it would have looked like a murder scene," Viola admitted.

"I'd ask why but you're not going to tell me anyway so..." Yuki said, walking over to a cabinet and pulling out something so normal Viola almost wanted to cry: a box of Cheerios.

Her life was so messed up the thought that a witch would need to buy Cheerios was so strange. So foreign. It was laughable. And that's what Viola did, laugh.

"Okay, we don't need to have Cheerios then," Yuki said, putting the box away and looking at Viola like she had gone bonkers. Yuki pulled out some pop tarts instead and, once Viola was done laughing, they ate.

Once they were done with that Yuki showed Viola all around the house. The laundry room was in the basement. Yuki's room was a rainbow nightmare. Cornelia's room was where she'd woken up. Cornelia was passed out in the living room, and they had just seen the kitchen. There had been another part of the basement but Yuki thought that Cornelia would get mad and steered Viola away.

When they got back upstairs Cornelia was gone. "Wh-where'd she go!? She was there a second ago!" Viola pointed out. Okay, so maybe she was overreacting a bit. But still, they should have heard Cornelia getting up.

"My, my... I didn't think you'd be so worried about me," Cornelia was leaning against the door frame eyeing them mischievously. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes were wrinkly and her eyes were drifting between open and closed. She had clearly just woken up. "Chilly today, isn't it?" She wrapped her arms around herself. "I see you've met Yuki. How do you feel, Viola?"

"Fine. I'm a little tired still, and my legs are a little wonky, not mention my entire body feels foreign to me but other than that I'm fine," Viola replied.

"Well, what did you expect? That I would somehow be able to make Ellen's body yours? I'm sure you're a smart girl, Viola. If you weren't I don't you'd have been able to outsmart such a cunning witch," Cornelia said. "Now then, did Yuki show you around the house?"

"Yes I did," Yuki chimed in. "I also introduced her to Wish if that was your next question."

"Hm. Where is that little furball?" Cornelia asked. "Usually she's tailing you like a baby chick."

"She stayed in your room when Viola woke up. Or, at least I think she did," Yuki responded, racking her brain for where Wish might have gone. Cornelia turned and walked into her bedroom.

"Found you," She whispered stroking Wish's silky fur. She was nestled into the pillows on Cornelia's bed. She was purring even though she was asleep.

"That reminds me. Why do you have a talking cat? Is she... a demon?" Viola asked.

"No! She's my familiar!" Yuki said incredulously. Maybe a little defensive too. "Surely you've heard the stories of young witches having cats who can talk and help them. Yes, that stereotype originated with demons taking over cat bodies. But not all talking cats are demons. Wish is a familiar, she talks; she's a cat. But she's _only _a cat. To my knowledge at least. Demons can change form. They don't always have to be a cat. And that form also takes from what animal they become more often. So if they're true from is human-like and they turn into a cat often they'd look something like a neko." Yuki explained.

Viola nodded. It made sense after all.

"And not all demons are bad. They do what they need to survive. It's their nature. Would you call something like a vulture evil because it waits for it's pray to die before it eats it? Or a lion because it has to kill a deer to eat? It's just how they are," Yuki elaborated.

"You sure know a lot about demons, Yuki..." Viola stated.

"What! Are you implying something!?" Now Yuki looked angry. Her eyes shifted to a bright red. Her face contorted into something of pure fury; nothing human there at all. Viola screamed and fell to the ground. She thought for one awful moment that Yuki was going to kill her. That is, until she collapsed onto the ground crying. She looked like Yuki again, her eyes had gone from blood red to deep blue in a matter of seconds.

Wish came streaming out of the room. Cornelia wrapped a blanket around her and whispered something in her ear. Yuki nodded mutely and walked to her room, her feet dragging on the ground.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make her..." Viola tried to apologize, but there was nothing she could think of to say. When exactly has she sent Yuki into such a fit?

"It's alright. You've had a bad experience with demons. Yuki's a little... emotional. She's had rough childhood. I'll talk to her. In the meantime, you may want to avoid Wish," Cornelia advised.

"Why Wish? Wouldn't be more wise to avoid Yuki?" Viola asked.

"No. Believe me when I say that'll just make it worse. Wish however, is _very _protective of Yuki. Familiars are protectors after all. She'll probably come and chew you out soon, you may get scratched or bit but I don't think you'll be in terrible danger," Cornelia assured her. "I'm sure once you trade stories you'll see this was all one big misunderstanding."

Viola nodded and went to go and wait in Cornelia's room. It felt like the temperature had dropped twenty degrees since the morning.

Wish did come in and interrogate her after some time. Viola was apologetic but Wish had clearly been expecting an argument. After a few minutes she'd simply slashed Viola across the face and left.

Yuki and Cornelia were the next to come in. Yuki promptly burst into tears, ran into Viola and hugged her. "I'm sorry!" She cried. Viola hugged her back.

"It's okay," Viola replied, tears welling up in her own eyes. Wow, day one was barely over and there had already been a lot of drama.

Viola told Yuki her story first. Starting with when she had gone to see Ellen yesterday morning and the events that followed all the way up to getting chased by a demon all throughout town and Cornelia saving her life. Yuki was a good listener.

"Wow. No wonder you don't like witches or demons that much," Yuki said. "I know it's not fair that I don't tell you everything but I'll spare you a sob story. The reason I got so worked up is because I'm half demon. So I'm a little protective." Hadn't seen that coming. Then she frowned. "Did Wish scratch you?"

"Uh... um, yeah. She did." Viola replied numbly. She barely noticed the pain anymore after that. She put a hand to her face and scarcely reacted when it came away bloody.

"I'll go get a wet cloth!" Yuki said, jumping up. Wish stood but Yuki barked, "Oh, no Wish. You apologize to Viola right now!"

Wish sighed. "I'm sorry." Her words dripped with sarcasm but she obeyed Yuki's orders. Yuki ran back in and pressed a warm cloth to her face.

"Thanks," Viola said.

"you're welcome," Yuki said brightly, her bubbly self was back.

"So," Cornelia clapped her hands together. "Will you be staying with us from now on, Viola?"

"I um, well, I don't really have anywhere else to go," Viola said. Going home was out of the question. Ellen was living there now.

"Perfect! You can share a room with me!" Yuki said. "I've got a trendel bed you can use!" Viola nodded. She looked at Cornelia's tranquil gaze, Yuki wearing that dang happy grin, Wish's accusatory glare. Viola smiled. maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

She had an all new adventure to look forward to.

**So, yeah. I'm really sorry! I've kind of been addicted to a game. But I'm glad I was able to finish this. Please, review. If you feel like it, I mean. **


	3. HIATUS, please read, don't ignore please

**My computer is totally broken and I am currently unable to work on any projects right now. So all of my stories are pretty much going on hiatus until I get a new battery for my computer until then, and so you guys know I am alive, I may put up the occasional one-shot and an update here and there. I can only work when I get my parents' computer so I can't really do any new chappies right now. My DSI is the only thing allowing me any contact as it lets me respond to messages on here, thank the gods, but I can't write on it unfortunately and finishing something in a notebook doesn't make the story update. It just gives me less work for when I can type. One-shots are about all I'll be good for, for a while anyway. I'm almost done with the newest Chapter for Apprentice so that will likely be my last update for a while... if I can even get it up. As of now, it's broken and I'll never get to work on anything. I'll go (more) crazy thinking of late updates! So when I do get the computer I'll probably be writing one-shots. Or if I feel like it, working on chapter updates. All I'm saying is it's going to be a while before I can update on a regular schedule again. Sorry for any and all inconvenience and thank you to the kind understanding souls I'm going to assume all of you are, as I don't know all of you in person and while I would like to I can't and would hate to make someone out for what they are not. (some friends of mine prefer being evil so I don't want to offend anyone)**

**Mei, April, Star, and Blair are my OC's, everyone else I do not own. I disclaim them, take no credit whatsoever. They are not mine. Also, this authors note has been posted on all of my stories currently in progress. And that is why there are descriptions. Which means, even if I have not updated in a long while I fully plan on writing more. This statement does not apply to all but it does to some.**

**Kisshu and Ichigo are from Tokyo Mew Mew, Jareth and Sarah are from the movie Labyrinth, Silver and Blaze are from Sonic the Hedgehog, Ib is from... Ib, Viola and Ellen are from The Witch's House, Lum and Ataru are from Urusei Yatsura. No characters from the capital's stories are here but that should be apparent why by the end. I think I hit everybunny, I'm okay now. **

**April - 12-year-old (or quite possibly 13; I can't remember which is sad) cyniclon with jet black hair cut to a quarter of her back with strands tied in front of her ears (like her brother's) and gold eyes. Kisshu's little sister. **

**Mei - Shoulder length milk chocolate-colored hair, electric blue eyes. Medium build. 15 years old. **

**Star - 13-year-old. Pale skinned with light blue eyes and almost white, blonde-hair. A powder blue tatoo of a star is on her right cheek. Blair's younger sister. **

**Blair - 17-year-old tan skinned with ebony-black hair and incredibly dark, almost black but not quite, brown eyes. Star's older sister. **

The door burst open and, suddenly, they were standing in a overly strange and kind of out-of-place room.

With white-washed walls decorated with posters and drawings, plushies and books littering the floor and a window with the curtains drawn shut it looked very much like it would soon be hosting someone but was currently abandoned.

In a chair behind a desk with a computer on it sat a small girl who could have been no older than fifteen at the least, with long dirty-blonde curls hastily tucked into a ponytail and light peridot green eyes bordering on crazy and intelligent. She had her nose stuck in a book. She wore a red T-shirt with faded white lettering on it and a pair of navy capris'.

When she heard the door close she stuck a piece of paper in it and shut it. Without even looking up she smiled warmly, as though she had been expecting these people.

What people? You may be asking. Why Ib, Viola (in Ellen's body), Sarah and Jareth, Mei, Ichigo, Kisshu, and April, Lum, Ataru, Silver and Blaze, and, of course, Star and Blair stood in the room. The strange girl peered up at them she smiled but they all had grim faces.

"We've got a bone to pick with you," Blair started through gritted teeth.

"Hiya guys!" The girl said happily, as if she hadn't heard Blair. At all.

"What's all this nonsense about our stories going on hiatus?" Ichigo asked, shaking her fist in the air angrily.

"Oh, that," the smile dropped from her face and her eyes darted to the desktop computer. "This stupid thing won't turn on. But when it does it isn't long until it re-starts or shuts back off."

"So we're all here because your computer doesn't want to turn on," Silver said dryly.

The girl smiled shyly. "Yep. It's not that the poor baby doesn't want to. It can't. The battery's gone dry and it needs a new one."

"So give it a new one, already! I've been kidnapped for how long now and I'm still unconscious?" Mei said angrily, her bottom lip jutted out though a slight smile played at her lips.

"I can't," she said lamely.

"Why?" Mei whined.

"Because, a) I have no idea what battery I need, b) I have to take it apart to find out, c) I don't want someone to wipe all of my data off of it when the battery is the problem and not the hard drive, and d) it's gonna be expensive and I don't have the money yet," She explained.

"Well at least tell us who you are," Kisshu asked.

"Me? I'm the authoress of your stories. You may call me Tokyo," said the girl.

"Um...okay? So how long until you can update again?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh... not sure," Tokyo admitted, she scratched her head trying to think. All of their faces fell.

"Wait just a damn second! How the heck are you writing this if you computer won't turn on!?" Mei demanded. Several of the characters nodded in agreement.

"It's elementary, my dear. You see, I borrowed my parents computer to write this so I could inform all of the followers what was going on rather than make them wait the amount of time it might take to fix this. Plus, I have quite a bit of summer homework and not a lot of time to write anyway. So it's going to be very hard for me to update and I have decided to try and fix and finish what's almost done and/or hasn't been published yet. Combine that with I never know when I'll get on a working computer and I don't know for how long and you have my reasoning for not being able to update," Tokyo stated matter-of-fact.

"Oh," the characters said in unison.

"Plus, if I don't get it before summer ends I'll end up piled in so much work from honors classes that I'll never get anything up," Tokyo was the one whining now.

"Awww..." They whined in protest.

"Oh, shut up. I will be trying to update it's just not going to happen on a regular schedule or very often until I get everything sorted out," Tokyo sighed. "I'm sorry everybody. I really am as I love, love, LOVE, to write. But as it stands I cannot write now so I will have to put all of my stories on hiatus and give you all my most sincere and formal apologies. I will not be disappearing and I'll be updating from time to time. But I will probably be putting up a lot of new stories that aren't really new as I've had them for a long time, just never finished or edited them. Since I can't really work on anything I will be using whatever time I get to ease my guilt and finish or re-write or edit them. On the list of stories to re-write is actually A Fairytale Waiting to Happen." At this point Sarah and Jareth's jaws dropped to the floor. "Not sure how far I'll get with that though... or if I'll even go through with it. I'll admit that I am also a procrastinator and can be pretty damn lazy but I get busy too. So I really hope," Tokyo bowed her head and quickly got back up. "That all of you can be patient and forgive me. I would also like to apologize from the deepest part of my heart for any of you who got your hopes up when you saw an update and found this. Thank you all for dealing with me and for even reading this. Also, I am very, very sorry."


End file.
